Digimon Heroes
by AngelTheKid
Summary: Una teoria sobre gente con habilidades especiales capaces de lograr cosas inimaginables y llevar una vida normal, personas normales con habilidades extraordinarias


Hola antes del final de mi primer fic eh decidido comenzar el nuevo, algunos personajes tendré que cambiar su apariencia y la mayoría vive en Nueva York.

Digimon héroes

_¿__De donde venimos? Esta búsqueda, esta necesidad de resolver los misterios de la vida, cuando las respuestas más fáciles no pueden ser contestadas. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es el alma? ¿Por qué soñamos? Tal vez estaríamos mejor sin mirar todo, sin indagar, sin desear esa es la razón humana pero el corazón humano siempre será insaciable._

Capitulo 1: Génesis 

Nueva York 11:30 horas

Takeru Takaishi se levanto de su escritorio en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, se había quedado dormido despues de trabajar toda la noche en un nuevo libro que tenia que hacer, había facturas por pagar y cuentas que cerrar. Takeru era un joven y no mal parecido de 25 años con cabello rubio con un fleco que le llegaba a la barbilla tapándole un ojo, y ojos azules. Takeru siempre había tenido sueños raros pero el último lo fue esencialmente.

Takeru se encontraba al borde de la azotea de un edificio vestida con pantalón camisa y zapatos negros y una gabardina color beige . Takeru saltaba y entonces el veía a través de sus ojos la ciudad como si estuviera volando pero entonces comenzaba a descender y justo en el suelo se encontraba parado su hermano Yamato, quien era un político importante, candidato a senador al congreso de nueva york.

"Cielos" fue todo lo que el joven logro pronunciar

12:30 horas/ apartamento de Taichí Camilla, Artista

Taichí era un hombre de 28 años que vivía solo en su apartamento, se dedicaba al arte desde que descubrió que le gustaba pintar en el jardín de infancias. Taichi tenia una novia su nombre era Catherine, una francesa de cabello rubio y ojos azules cuyo padre le dejo como encargado de ella a Taichí. Taichí o Tai últimamente estaba paranoico por sucesos fuera de su control, pero de los cuales se culpaba. Catherine entro en el departamento buscando a su novio.

Tai ¿estas aquí?-dijo la rubia

Ahí encontró a Tai destruyendo varios cuadros que parecían haberse pintado solos, eso era arte de verdad y Catherine no entendió como es que Tai estaba haciendo eso.

Tai oye ¿me estas escuchando?

Pero Tai continuaba con su misión de destruir los cuadros.

Tai me estas asustando dime que tienes-dijo Catherine

Tai se detuvo para poder conversar con su novia.

Catherine escúchame bien, creo que estoy maldito- dijo Tai

¿Que?-dijo confusa la chica

Mira esto-dijo mientras quitaba una manta la cual cubria una pintura. El cuadro mostraba una ruta subterránea en la cual un vagon se encontraba en llamas.

Y eso que dibujaste un insendio no quiere decir que estes maldito-dijo la rubia

Tai encendio el televisor para mostrarle el porque estaba tan paranoico.

_Esta mañana ah explotado un vagón del tren de Brooklyn con la matricula 1099333 el cual era su numero de servicio. Esta es una verdadera tragedia ya que nadie de los pasajeros sobrevivió afectando también a los que en ese momento esperaban al tren. __ Se han reportado 120 muertes a causa de la explosión contando alguna gente de la cercanía y 50 heridos._

La chica entendió el porque el vagon que Taichi había dibujado tenia el mismo numero de servicio que el real.

Catherine Te amo pero ya no podemos seguir juntos prometo cuidarte como un hermano pero ya no podemos ser novios es muy peligroso.-dijo Tai ya un poco mas sereno

Pero…

Nada de peros por favor Catherine no lo hagas mas difícil lárgate fuera- dijo Ya mas alterado

Catherine solo solto unas lagrimas y se fue dejando a Tai solo en sus pensamientos.

Tokio, Japón 8:00 am

Takato Matsuki era el hijo de un famoso empresario japonés, fundador de su propia compañía. Su padre siempre pensó en el como una decepción ya que no cumplió con las expectativas que le previo. Takato trabaja en la compañía de su padre como oficinista.Takato era de un cabello castaños claro y sus ojos eran de color rubí.

Takato a sus 22 años se encontraba mirando firmemente el reloj como si intentara mover la manecilla, hasta que después de un momento de concentración consiguió retroceder la manecilla un segundo atrás.

LO LOGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Takato que salió de su cubículo de trabajo para ir a donde se encontraba su compañero y amigo Henry Wong.

Henry lo hice fue asombroso-dijo emocionado Takato

AJA ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Henry, quien tenia la misma edad que Takato su cabello corto era de color azul oscuro y sus ojos negros.

Viaje un segundo al pasado fue genial-dijo Takato

AJA si claro, Takato el amo del tiempo y el espacio-dijo sarcásticamente

Te voy a….

Matsuki-grito su jefe- vuelva a trabajar.

Si señor –dijo Takato mientras se iba a su cubículo

Takeru Takaishi Nueva York 1:30

Takeru salió de su apartamento vistiendo un pantalón negro, una camisa de color verde oscuro y encima de todo una gabardina color beige, se dirigía a las oficinas del senado para encontrarse con su hermano Yamato o Matt como el solía decirle, el era un candidato al senado de Nueva York con un gran futuro.

TK entro en las oficinas y ahí se encontró a su hermano, impotente vestido de traje negro, con una corbata color roja, el cabello rubio bien peinado, era de mirada seria y ojos azules.

Takeru, hermano que bueno verte-decía Yamato con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba

Lo mismo digo no te veía desde hace un tiempo-dijo Takeru

Sabes me gustaría quedarme a conversar y revivir el pasado pero lamentablemente tengo que trabajar ¿a que has venido?-dijo Matt mas serio

Es que algo me pasa hermano, he estado teniendo este sueño en el que aparezco volando-dijo TK

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Matt

Que creo que no es un sueño que fue real,

Si claro puedes volar

Te estoy diciendo la verdad-en eso sonó el celular de Matt

Ishida, si aja no te preocupes mama voy para allá

¿es mama?

Si

¿Qué paso?

La arrestaron, parece que robo un supermercado….

_Odessa, Texas 2:30_

Hikary Yagami era una porrista de la universidad de Odessa Texas tenia 23 años y estaba por finalizar su último año en la academia. Ella era muy popular entre los chicos. Era de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y ojos rubíes.

Hikary estaba siendo grabado por Tom un estudiante poco popular.

¿Esta lista la cámara?-pregunto Hikary desde lo alto de una torre de agua

Si

Bueno aquí voy- entonces la castaña se lanzo desde el tope de la torre de agua

Oh por dios Hikary

Tom se acerco hacia donde estaba Hikary, pero se sorprendió al ver que Hikary se ponía de pie y acomodaba su brazo torcido mientras las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban.

Soy Hikary Yagami y nunca moriré -decía la castaña.

_Estudio de Taichi Kamilla, Nueva York 2:45_

Tai se encontraba pintando un nuevo cuadro con mucha concentración, las pinceladas que daban eran suaves y delicadas, pero ala vez rápidas, el artista no se detenía ni un segundo para poder apreciar su obra solo pintaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. De momento el cuadro mostraba a un hombre de cabellos rubios, con el cabello alborotado y un fleco que agitaba el viento hacia atrás, mientras el fondo era de color rojo con negro, Tai seguía pintando. Efectivamente Tai estaba en trance con los ojos blancos, ni siquiera parpadeaba, en eso entro su ex-novia Catherine.

Tai Ya me harte quiero saber que es lo que te sucede ahora –dijo Catherine en tono molesto

Tai-volvio a repetir la rubia

Tai, ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo acercándose

Tai-dijo dándole vuelta y topándose con su mirada en trance mientras el solo la ignoraba y continuaba pintando, la imagen del hombre ahora era mas concreta vestia un pantalón negro, con camisa verde y una gabardina beige. Al terminar su cuadro la mirada de Tai volvió a ser la misma de ojos achocolatados. Al despertar Tai se asombro al ver el cuadro y dio un paso atrás cayendo al suelo. Miro por todo su estudio hasta ver a Catherine.

Catherine ¿Cómo ha llegado el cuadro aquí?-dijo algo asustado Tai

¿de que hablas? Si tu lo acabas de pintar-dijo Catherine confusa

No recuerdo haberlo pintado, ¿Tu me viste?- pregunto Tai

Por supuesto estabas como en una especie de trance y no prestabas atención a nada ni Catherine

Esto es una maldición

Estas equivocado Tai-dijo Catherine- esto es un Don, una bendición, un Talento.

Da igual no lo quiero…

Vamos tendrás que aceptarlo algún día te das cuenta-dijo Catherine

Si, pero por ahora prefiero no hacerlo

_Oficinas de la NYPD, Nueva York 3:00_

Matt y TK entraban en las oficinas un tanto preocupados por su madre, había estado así desde que su padre Hiroaki, había muerto de un ataque al corazón un año atrás justo después de del 17 aniversario del divorcio. Al llegar un oficial los recibió.

Oficial ¿en donde esta?-dijo Matt

Justo ahí en el cuarto de interrogaciones-les dijo el oficial

Gracias muy amable-dijo TK

Los dos hermanos entraron y ahí vieron a su madre de mirada fuerte pero gentil, cabello rubio y vestida de un traje formal.

Matt que gusto me da verte, y a ti también TK-dice su madre mientras los abrazaba

Natsuko Takaishi era una mujer que con el tiempo se volvió fría con todos, a excepción de sus 2 hijos, que según ella lo eran todo en su vida. Su ex-esposo murió de un ataque al corazón un año atrás. De cabello rubio y ojos violeta (así los vi en una imagen) a pesar de haber perdido su matrimonio al morir Hiroaki, Yamato y Takeru les dieron su parte del testamento a su madre.

Mama ¿Qué estas haciendo?¿porque sigues robando?-dijo Matt

Se me terminaron los calcetines-dijo Natsuko de lo mas tranquila

Escucha Mama ya pague la fianza así que podemos irnos, también eh tenido que pagar influencias para ocultar este suceso-dijo Matt

Hola mama ¿Cómo te va?-dijo TK

Bien, no me quejo.

La familia salió del departamento de policía, TK se despidió de Matt quedándose solo con su madre.

Takeru puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Natsuko

Claro

¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?-dijo Natsuko

A ¿Qué te refieres con eso?

Vamos Takeru ¿continuaras con ese sueño estúpido de querer crear héroes solo en tus libros o te convertirás en uno? Como lo es tu hermano, míralo ahora hace unos años era un borracho aspirante a músico y ahora es un político reconocido.

Mama déjame lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi asunto-dijo TK molesto y se fue dejando a su madre parada en ese mismo sitio.

_La india Hora desconocida _

Vuelo, telepatía, telequinesia, súper velocidad, invisibilidad, regeneración de tejidos todo esto ya no es mas simple ciencia ficción, lo eh visto con mis propios ojos, esta gente, estas habilidades no son diferentes a lo que Darwin describía, ellos son la evolución de nuestra especie.- decía un hombre de piel morena y cabellos rojizos.

Su nombre: Doctor Koushiro Izumi, Su profesión: uno de los científicos en genética mejor reconocidos de la india. Koushiro o Izzy como solían llamarlo era de nacionalidad india-americana, su padre fue un famoso doctor en genética y su madre una Psicóloga, Izzy tenia una teoría de que había gente "especial" gente con "habilidades", capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias, mientras vivían una vida normal. Izzy salía de la conferencia cuando se topo con Rasah un viejo amigo de el.

Rasah viejo amigo que bueno verte-dijo Izzy

Igualmente Izzy aunque me gustaría que fuese por otro motivo

¿Qué quieres decir?

Izzy me temo que tu padre falleció, lo asesinaron en su despacho en América.

El pelirrojo quedo mudo y con una mirada más de furia que de tristeza.

_Odessa, Texas 3:20 P.M._

Entonces que ¿harás Yagami?-le dijo Tom a su compañera

Nada simplemente creo que esto será útil en muchas ocasiones

¿se lo dirás a tus padres?

No, cre que por ahora será mejor mantener esto en secreto

_Tokio, Japón_

Henry lo que te digo es en serio si viaje en el tiempo-le decía Takato a su amigo

Vamos Takato se que desde niño eres un aficionado a los comics y todo eso pero debes separa la fantasía de la realidad-dijo Henry

Mira te lo probare-dijo Takato tocando el hombro de Henry mientras este miraba su reloj se percato de que las manecillas iban en la dirección contraria hasta que retrocedieron 2 minutos tras esto Takato lo puso detrás de un basurero y lo oculto.

Que haces?-le dijo Henry molesto

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- cállate

Henry miro a un lado y se vio a si mismo conversando con Takato como hace unos segundos.

_En alguna parte de California._

Un hombre corría por su vida desesperado por eludir a su perseguidor, el nombre del perseguido Wallace Strauthford y el perseguidor un desconocido que encontró a Wallace por medio de una lista del FBI. Finalmente Wallace entro por la puerta trasera de su residencia lamentablemente su perseguidor también sin embrago Wallace vio a su izquierda un cuchillo y se detuvo quedando por primera vez cara a cara con su perseguidor cuyo rostro era ocultado por una gorra, Wallace tomo el cuchillo y se lo lanzo, sorprendentemente el cuchillo se quedo levitando a pocos centímetros del rostro del atacante quien hizo un ademan para que el cuchillo cambiara de dirección y luego fue lanzado bruscamente sobre el hombro de Wallace quien se derrumbo a causa del dolor. Wallace sabia que ya no sobreviviría ese encuentro. El atacante saco un aparato no mas grande que un celular (una agenda para ser exactos) y busco algo en ella mientras Wallace yacia mal herido hasta que el atacante mostro una sonrisa sínica.

Déjame ver Wallace ¿cierto? ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que en el beisbol es algo injusto? Creo que los medias rojas de Boston darían mejores resultados de los que dan si se esforzaran más.

Que clase de enfermo eres maldito bastardo-dijo Wallace algo débil

Soy un coleccionista asi que pasamos a la parte en la que te extraigo tu poder cortándote el cráneo y sacando tu cerebro para saber como diablos funcionas, de todas esta es la parte divertida- dijo sonriente

¿Quién eres?- dijo Wallace temeroso

Yo soy Alfex

Tras esto Alfex comenzó a abrir telequineticamente el cráneo de Wallace mientras este moría por la perdida de sangre

_**Continuara……**_


End file.
